This One's for the Girls
by UMIFIREFLY15
Summary: this is primariliy for ladies, but it's really to give confidence I guess....I dunno. read if you'd like.


A/n: Hi everyone!  I hope you like this fic.  It's a one shot fic, so don't ask me to write more.  

Dedication:  This one is for all the girls who need to gain confidence in themselves and know that they can do anything they put their minds too.  All you ladies are beautiful, no matter what has happened, no matter how many times your heart has been broken and no matter who you are.  So, I'm writing this fic to remind all you ladies, you can do anything you put your mind to and you don't have to prove to anyone that you are a great person, so long as you know that you are who you want to be and can love yourself for who you are.

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or the song.  The song is by Martina McBride.  It's a good song.  Now on to the fic!  ^^

*****Virginia's POV******

This is for all you girls about 13  
High school can be so rough   
Can be so mean  
Hold onto, onto your innocence  
Stand your ground when everybody's givin' in  
  
This one's for the girls!

I sighed as I walked down the hall to my potions class.  Double potions with Snape….just the thing to start off the day.  But at least I don't have anyone like Malfoy in my class.  We're with the Slitherins, but they aren't as bad in sixth year as they are in seventh.  Some are actually nice.  I guess it would be hard to have to live up to the expectations of parents and family ties.  

"Hi Gin!  How are you?"  Colin asked, sighing as we walked into the class. 

"I'm good, Colin.  It would be nice if we had a different class first though…"  I said, smiling.  "I guess we'll have to wait for tomorrow for a better schedule."

"Yeah, but at least we aren't in seventh year…"  He said, grinning.  We took our seats as Snape came in, glaring and being his usual mean self.

"The directions are on the board.  You have until the end of class today to finish this potion."  Snape snapped at the class, seeming to be in a worse mood than usual.  We got to work, trying hard to do the potion correctly and finish in the short amount of time.  Barely enough time for such a complex potion, especially since this is advanced potions.  

By the time we finished the potion, it was the perfect color and everything…at least, mine was.  But some of the class had an off color, due to the fact that they hadn't cut up all the ingredients small enough.

"Turn in your potions and clean up.  This concludes the class for the day."  Snape growled, obviously in a fowl mood today.

Walking out of the class, I met my boyfriend.  He smiled and kissed my cheek as I came up to him.  _He's such a sweetheart.  I told him I didn't want to go far until I'm ready.  I'm so glad he's respected my decision. _

"How was potions today, Gin?"  He asked, smiling at me gently.

"It was fine.  We didn't have a lecture today and Snape kept to himself.  He seemed to be in a bad mood, so he left us alone and fumed in his little corner."  I replied.  "How was Care of Magical Creatures?"  
  


"It was ok.  We're still working on the same animals, so it was a bit boring, but at least we don't have anything too dangerous."  He grinned as he remembered some of the odder creatures.  We walked to Transfiguration, he kissed me gently and waved good bye.  

The rest of the day was similar, just going to classes, talking to friends and studying.  It was a normal day, until my boyfriend announced he didn't want to wait for me anymore.  

"If you aren't ready now, after dating for two years, then you're never going to be ready and I'm tired of waiting for you!"  He yelled, glaring at me and drawing some attention from other students.  When they saw who it was, they just ignored the rest.

"If you can't respect my decision any longer, then we have no reason to be together any longer.  We're over if you can't respect me.  I don't want to have a relationship with anyone who doesn't respect me."  I replied, keeping my voice as steady as I could.  

"Then we're over.  You don't know a good thing when it comes along.  Too bad, you would have had a good time."  He said, not seeming hurt at all.

"Fine!  But don't think I'll come back to you."  I snapped, letting my anger overtake my pain.  It hurt, but more than anything else, anger pushed forward.  

"Oh, you'll come back.  You are the type to come back no matter what.  I know you, Virginia.  You'll come crawling back!"  He sneered.  

"No, I wont.  Because you don't deserve me.  Any man who doesn't respect me doesn't deserve me."  I replied, feeling cold, angry and confused inside.  It felt like he'd ripped my heart from my chest and torn it to shreds.  As if that wasn't enough, he stomped all over my heart and scattered the pieces.

"You'll want me back.  I give you a week before you come back."  He said, then stalked away, leaving me there.

Turning, I ran up the stairs and to my dorm, then cried.  My heart hurt, but more was the feeling of betrayal.  He betrayed me, he made me think he respected and cared for me, but he never really did.  But, I need to get over him!

Straightening up, I stood and fixed myself, smiling at my reflection.  I wont let anyone treat me badly and I wont allow anyone to make me think I am less than I am.  I will never be beaten by someone who thinks I'm weak.  Strength isn't in physical ability, but rather in the strength of your heart and the strength to endure hardships.  Mental strength.  
  
This is for all you girls about 25  
In little apartments just tryin' to get by  
Livin' on, on dreams and spaghettios  
Wondering where your life is gonna go

After he decided to be a jerk, I decided to be stronger.  I would not let him beat me.  He isn't worth my thinking about, or worrying about.  He needs to realize that women aren't property or display items.  Women are individuals with strength that men can not even understand sometimes.  I'll prove to him that I don't need him to make me a great woman.  I'm not going to be ruled, and I'm not going to let him hurt me any longer.

I wont let him get to me any longer.  He's not going to bother me any longer.  Even though it hurts, I wont allow myself to be as weak as he thinks I am.  I'll prove to both him and myself that I can be as strong as I believe I can be.

I'm not a child any longer.  I'm not a weak willed woman.  I will prove it to him and myself, that I can be anything that I put my mind to.  

Being independent and not being controlled, not being with someone I cared so much for will be difficult, but I will not regret my decision.  

I'm a woman now.  I'm my own person.  Even if I have to prove it to the world, I am who I want to be.  I am never going to give in to people who don't even know me well.  No matter how time goes on, I can be my own individual.  

With that in mind, I walked down the hall confidently and went to my classes the next day.  Surprising everyone who expected me to "crawl back to him" and do whatever he wants me to.  I'm not a weak willed child anymore….even if it hurts to be independent, I will never give up my values to some jerk.  
  
This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls  
  


Strength to endure a broken heart is nothing really.  But sometimes, it makes us stronger.  Everyone's heart has broken at some time.  Whether it's often or only sometimes, but it happens to everyone.  People say that hardship makes a person strong.  Sometimes it's true, and sometimes it's false.  A broken heart may break some, may make them weak instead.  However, so long as there is someone to talk to, someone to pour your heart out to, someone who understands you, there is always strength.  

  
This is for all you girls about 42  
Tossin pennies into the fountain of youth  
Every laugh, laugh line on your face  
Made you who you are today.   
  


As time goes on, as the future changes, my heart wont change or age at all.  Even as I grow old, I'll still be who and what I want to be.  Pressure from others should never be an issue, because I am myself and nobody can change who I want to be and who I am, but myself.

The world may change, the future may alter everything, but one thing will always remain the same.  I will make my own choices.  I will be my own person.  This is what I choose to do.  This is what I am.  Being defined by others is obsolete.

  
This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls  
  
Yeah we're all the same inside  
From 1 to 99  
  


All women can be who they want to be.  All women can have the strength to do what they want.  It is up to each woman to be herself.

With those thoughts in mind, I can sing this song with my whole heart.  Knowing that even if I do not touch many lives during my time on earth, the one life I may touch, the one woman or man I may save, for that one person, I can have strength.  

Ginny smiled at the crowd as she sang, looking out at everyone around.

  
This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world, yeah  
This one's for the girls  
  
Yeah, This one's for the girls

So long as I can keep my strength, I can offer my advice to others.  The most important thing is how you define yourself, not how others see you.  Every woman is beautiful, just the way she is.  Don't ever let anyone talk you out of that.  True strength is knowing how to be yourself and to not back down in your beliefs.  Stay strong and believe in yourself. 

So long as you believe in your own strength, you can do anything at all.  Be strong ladies.  For yourself as well as for those you love and believe in.

A/n:  This is a one shot.  Ginny is supposed to be singing the song…..I hope you liked!  R&R please!  ^^


End file.
